


Fire Burning

by AponiTiva



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Power Dynamics, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AponiTiva/pseuds/AponiTiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake takes a case on his own to find out the cause of people being struck down by a mysterious heat in the middle of winter. Things, like always with the Librarians, don't go as planned.</p><p>This is written for the LITSvdayexchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Burning

**Author's Note:**

> No this has nothing to do with the song. Any translations are at the end, and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I hope you like this Katya ([UuuhShiny](http://uuuhshiny.tumblr.com)) and I hope my Russian wasn't too horrible.  
> Thanks to Logan ([Summer-Smells](http://summer-smells.tumblr.com)) for proofing this for me, my lovely Flynn.

The clippings book had mentioned people suddenly being struck down by an overwhelming feeling of heat in Moscow’s State Historical Museum. After their mission from the Library, which had really just been an excuse for reuniting the Librarian, his Guardian, and the Librarians in Training, for the holidays. He felt like he could use the time alone. Consulting with Flynn on the idea the Folklore expert had made a solid guess on the cause of this heat. A hairpiece on display from the one of the many wives of Ivan the Terrible could contain an actual feather from the fabled firebird.

He went to investigate, mid winter in Moscow and people suddenly feeling overwhelming heat? Seemed like it would be great and simple mission for the man to stretch his legs. The door landed him not far from the Red square and after picking the lock, a trick he learned from Jones, Jake was in. The museum was closed for the day, like it was every Tuesday, and the silence in the building unnerving as he unwound his scarf taking it in. The warmth was a nice change from the bitter cold and snow outside. Moving into the hall Jake appreciated the history and art immediately heading to the second floor towards the rotating exhibits. He didn’t have time to waste, as much as he regretted it passing by an evolution of farming in the main hall. He had no excuse to be breaking into a museum open to the public any other day of the week. He would add this place to his list though, a place to come back to when he wanted a break from tracking down magic.

Halfway through the exhibit and into the third wife Jake still found no sign of any firebird feather. Any indicator of where any of the people had come in contact with it also seemed to be missing. They had all been found in the main lobby but it had only started after this exhibit had come in. This had to be the connection and Jacob cursed looking closely at the plaques until he heard the clicking of heels on the floor coming face to face with a woman in an all white pantsuit.

His mouth opened to ask her why she was here but he fell silent as she spoke.“Встаньте на колени Мортал1” The string of words seemed to roll off her tongue fire burning in them and his shoulders slumped, body shaking as he glazed at a woman whose beauty could only be described as blinding. Jake’s mouth closed then opened trying to find words against it before sinking to his knees. It warmed his chest and he could only compare it to a few things in his life. It was like when Baird drug him into the tunnels of Buckingham Palace by his tie; the burning heat of surrender, of letting someone else take control of him.

Kneeling in front of her he swallowed trying to look up but adverted his gaze. She was so bright that it hurt to look. The heat came closer and instinctively he leaned into touch it craving the warmth, “Что привело вас сюда Мортал?2”

Her voice sounded like a thousand bells tolling at once, beautiful but over filling and disharmonic. His brain turned to soup as Jake tried to lie failing before the words even made it to him mouth. “To save them, all of them, from the heat of the firebirds feathers.”

He first felt the touch on his chest the warmth searing through him as if it pleased her that he hadn’t lied. “ВВы так храбр, но так глупо.3” The warmth became hotter and uncomfortable as her hand stayed over his right pec. “Жар-птица не причиняет их гибель. Нет, мой неудовольствие делает.4”

He heard the words yet they did not sink in. Jake instead squirmed as she tilted his face up asking. “/Вы хотите вызвать недовольство мне Библиотекарь?5” Shaking his head he saw her smile, brighter than any he had seen, and the rush of warmth that came with it. The woman was like an angel, nothing more than goodness that blinded all of mankind.

“/Мне нужно чтобы ты сделать что-то для меня библиотекаря, мне нужно чтобы ты дал мне обратно то, что принадлежит мне.6” His brow furrowed in confusion for a second, what was it that was hers? He could think of nothing in this museum that would belong to an angel.

A voice in the distance startled Jacob from his thoughts, “Hey, you dog, leave Stone out of this! You want this, don’t you?” The blinding light vanished as her body changed the whites turning to black rags. Her face, oh her face, aged nose hooking and her skin sagging as she turned to Ezekiel, the trance she had over him breaking. His head was spinning as he tried to stand up. Feeling tired and weak before sinking back down to the floor as the woman spirited away towards Jones. He was so warm, too warm, the fire burning inside him from her words and touch no longer pleasant now that she was gone.

Hands scrambling to undo buttons he tried to breath but found it difficult until cool hands rested on him pushing the heavy coat off.

“Hey, Hey Stone don’t worry about it. I got you, I got you.” Eve, bless the woman, spoke as she discarded his second shirt leaving him pressed into the cold marble floor in only his henley.

When had he moved? It was a question that Jake couldn’t answer mind sluggish. Only the main floor was made of marble and he remembered being on the second before finding the woman, or what ever she was. Opening his mouth to speak he felt parched voice cracking. “I got water, don’t try talking Stone. Just come here and relax, you are having a heat stroke.”

Something pressed to his lips and opening them swallowed the water down greedily before sitting up arm shaking under his weight. “A heat stroke? The Firebird doesn’t cause…”

“Flynn got it wrong, they had Poludnica’s scythe in the exhibit on farm equipment. He made the connection after you left” Her hand pressed to his temple again before her own, and then pushed him back down to the cold floor. “You are still too warm, drink more water.”

Protesting was useless and instead he took another bottle sipping from it slowly waiting for an explanation. “She is the demon of the midday, Lady Midday preys on weakened people coaxing them into speaking to her for hours on end until they die of a heatstroke.”

Jake remembered the warmth that had washed over him when she had spoken, and the fire in her touch. It made sense and tipping the bottle away he asked. “So she was the one?”

“She would convince them to go down the stairs towards her scythe, but they all collapsed before getting to it. The museum had it for years, but the ley lines helped charge it during the solstice.” It was only then that she saw Cassandra sitting next to him on the other side of Eve. The woman waved at him continuing, “She needs her scythe to chop a path to the after life for the souls she kills, and Flynn is currently reuniting them. Ezekiel looks mighty ticked about it though, something about how we shouldn’t be giving back a spirit something that encourages her to kill.” She trailed on about how that wasn’t quite how it worked but Jake couldn’t focus again looking at how red his skin was.

Eve nodded, “Can’t say I don’t agree with Ezekiel look at what she did to Jake. She could have killed him.” He watched the exchange with half focus instead trying to rationalize what had happened to him. It had felt good up until a certain point, but he couldn’t tell if that was from _her_ or his own wants. Finishing off the water bottle Jake reached out for another one.

“She just wants her stuff, can’t blame her for trying to get to it. God my head hurts though. Feels like she played hockey with it.” Snagging the last one from Baird he offered both the women a smile. “So… anyone remember to disable the silent alarm on their way in this time?”

\---

Jake leaned against the sofa arm hours later trying to focus on the portfolio in front of him, failing miserably. His mind was still focused on what had happened earlier; including Eve’s words reminding him that he needed to get whatever it was he needed so he could do his job properly. Shifting he called out. “I am going to head out.”

Ezekiel’s head peaked up from where he was currently laying in the stacks “Are you sure mate?” It was a hopeful sound because if Jake left it meant he could too, the other Librarian being charged with babysitting duty over him having drawn the short straw.

“Yeah I will be fine, just going to head home sleep off the last of it.” Stepping out into the annex he shrugged on his coat taking the short walk to their apartment complex mind rolling over what Eve had said. Get what he needed, but what did he need? Remembering the fire burning in his gut kneeling in front of the demon the linguist remembered how the words had powered through him.How good it had felt to let her tell him what he could do. The cool touch of metal in his hand startled him out of the train of thought. Jake knew he should go into the apartment. He should, but instead he turned walking down the hall and knocking on the door.

Sinking to his knees as the door opened he looked at her bare feel. “I… I… I need it. I need to let go, to stop thinking. That was what happened earlier, it was so damn easy to let her take control and be what she wanted me to be. A tool.” The hand that guided him up was soft and Jake never took his eyes off the floor until she dragged him in for a kiss.

The fires that had been stoked earlier today came back with a vengeance. This was what he needed. Not to cool off, but to let go. Jake had let someone else control his life for the past twelve years. Coming to the library, while the best decision that he had made in a long time, had been a major change from the role he had played.

He had taken control for too long, and feeling her lips against him and hands guiding him into the apartment. Jake finally felt grounded again, but this time in himself not the role he played. “Can’t tell anyone…” The caress of her hands over his still heated skin made him groan mid statement.

She seemed to understand though and agree. She pressed him up against the wall without a word. She wasn’t going to burn him like Poludnica had with her touch, instead providing comforting warmth that made him melt into her. The demanding movements making him weak in the knees as she walked them back down the hallway dragging him by the front of his shirt.

Jake felt like he was fifteen again, his girlfriend was holding his head in place to make sure he kissed her neck in _just_ the right spot.Falling back onto the bed he glanced up licking his lips before glancing back down, her gaze intent on him and disapproving of the red marks on his skin. The handprint Lady Midday had given him highly visible now that his shirt was totally undone. “Are you sure you want this Jake?”

He thought it over, the feeling of fire in his veins and how right it had felt. How he had craved the attention she was giving him and leaning into her hand he nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

The fire burning inside of him wasn’t going to destroy him this time just remove all of the thoughts and second guessing. She wasn’t going to force him to play whatever role she wanted like his father had. She was just going to give him what he needed to stand on his own. Jake was gently pulled into another kiss he could tell the difference between the fires. He had felt fires that had consumed him and tried to burn him out, but this was just crackling warmth that nurtured his soul. Let him take his mind away from whatever problem it was working on and rest, that was the fire that Jake needed to pursue.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translations:  
> 1\. Kneel Mortal  
> 2\. What brings you here Mortal?  
> 3\. You are so brave, but stupid.  
> 4\. The Firebird does not cause their death. No, my displeasure does.  
> 5.Do you wish to displease me Librarian?  
> 6\. I need you to do something for me Librarian. I need you to give me back what belongs to me.


End file.
